Moon Buggy Dance
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Jack needs a date for the dance at his school and decides to kidnap Kimiko. What happens when the three other monks and two of the Heylin side help to avoid a major fiasco...


_Disclaimer – I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. This is going to be a one-sided Jack/Kimiko fanfic, with hints of both Rai/Kimiko and Chase/Kimiko. Please enjoy. Inspired by Jack's crazy moon buggy vehicle._

**

* * *

**

Moon Buggy Dance

Jack had just finished repairing and redesigning his moon buggy. The vehicle was in his opinion much cooler then what it had been before, so he decided to drive it to school the next day and show it off to the other students… expesully the girls. He was hoping to try to get a rise out of the other students to see how evil he truly was.

So, he drove into school and parked it in the parking lot, leaning back in his seat, waiting for a girl, or two, or three to pass. He stuck out his tongue in excitement and hit his little figurines hanging from his mirror. There was one each of Wuya, Chase and Hannibal, those he considered his so called evil heroes. Hitting them each day before he got to school made him hope for good luck… no bad luck… in a good way.

"Please don't let me get a swirly," Jack muttered. He then noticed two girls walking past him. He ticked his tongue and winked at them. "Hiyah!"

"Eww… it's that dumb Spicer boy," one of the girls groaned.

"Look, you don't got jack, Jack, even if you have redone your wheels," the other girl commented, looking him up and down with disgust.

"Hey… is this Goth nerd bothering you?" one of the football players walked up with his arms crossed.

"No… he was being dumb as usual," the first girl said. "He thought that his dumbness would actually pick up a girl for the dance."

"What dance?" Jack asked, curiosity and ambition in his eyes.

"Man… you are so naïve," the football player said, walking off with the two girls. This made Jack hurry into the school and look around until he found the poster on the wall. It read '_Annual Moon Light Dance_'. This made Jack smile… though he had to admit that he had to find out more about the dance.

A girl with blond hair was walking by him and he grabbed her arm. "What is this about?"

"Don't you know Spicer?" the girl purred in a very familiar way, though Jack couldn't place it. "It is an annual dance. One goes casual… nothing fancy."

"Yeah… well, he would only fit in at a Halloween dance," a girl laughed as she walked by.

Jack hurried over to her, a grin on his face, one that would freak out anyone that one was trying to ask out. "Would you go to the dance with me?"

Jack then felt his face slapped as her hand made contact with his face. "No way in hell!"

"I could go to hell," Jack commented, which made the girl who he had talked to slap her forehead.

"You're so not going to get a date that way!"

"Wanna bet!"

"No…" the girl purred, then walked away. Jack glared after her, thinking very carefully that he would indeed find a date for the dance.

**M**

Of course, Jack didn't realize it would be so hard finding a date to the dance. Even the ugly girls didn't want anything to do with him. A guy whom he mistook for a girl punched him in the face and commented about the fact that he couldn't believe that Jack was that desperate. Also, the football players got mad at his 'tormenting' the girls as they put it and gave him numerous swirlies.

So then, he had little choice but to call up someone he would have rather have not called up. He also knew that the girl would want to have nothing to do with him and that her answer would most likely be no. But, he was a very desperate man, so he dialed the number, and apparently got an answering machine. "_Mew… this is Katnappe, please leave your name and address after the meow so I can come and steal your stuff. MEOW!_"

"Uhh, hi Katnappe… well, I have this dance at school and I was wondering if you would go with me. Uhh… ohh, this is Jack Spicer… in case you can't tell. I'm not saying I'm desperate, but I could actually use a date. Uhh… let me rephrase that… I really wanted to ask you and you were my first choice…" Jack started, suddenly hearing laughter on the other side of the phone.

"Jack… you moron, even I know you didn't make me your first choice for the Moon dance," she said.

"How did you know?" Jack's eyes went wide.

"Because moron, you and I go to the same school!" the girl purred into the phone. "I was the one girl you didn't ask to the dance… and you _asked _me about it at school! You are _so_ daft sometimes!"

"Uhh, so…"

"The answers no buster!" Katnappe snapped at him.

"But… if I had left a message on your machine…" Jack started.

"Considering I don't have an answering machine…" Katnappe commented. "And do you really think I'd leave such a message on my parents' phone system if they had one?"

"Uhh… but how did you know?" the boy said.

"We have caller ID," the girl purred. "See, it records the numbers of missed calls and lets you know whom is calling. I had plans even before you ran into me at school, so don't take it so hard."

"But who should I go with?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, your mother?" the girl joked.

However, Jack didn't take it as a joke. "You think she would go with me?"

"Jack…" Katnappe couldn't believe he had actually said that. "I know you're a dweeb, but seriously… I thought you would figure out that taking your mother to a dance would be nearly just as bad as taking Wuya."

"You think Wuya would go?" the boy asked.

"Jack! Going with her is a social face fall… a bad thing for your rep… a not evil bad thing either…" Katnappe commented.

"That leaves Kimiko…" Jack commented.

"Jack… there is no way in hell she would go…" Katnappe said, only to have the phone click off. "Please tell me he isn't going to do something stupid. No… wait… this is JACK we're talking about… he will do something stupid!"

**M**

It was free time at the Xiaolin temple. Thus everyone was off doing their own things when Jack, for once snuck into the temple. Why he never did this when he was trying to seek out Shen Gong Wu will quite possibly never be known. He slunk into the doorway and saw Omi doing his poses. That was easy to sneak past as Omi wasn't Chase and got overly absorbed into the whole meditation thing.

The next step was to sneak past Raimundo, who was busy kicking a soccer ball all around

the place. He had to duck down as the ball almost hit his head, but he got to the point that he was sneaking past Clay. Unfortunately, the cowboy was practicing with his lasso and ended up lassoing him.

"All right Jack… are you stealing Shen Gong Wu again?" Clay asked.

"No…" the red head was surprised that Clay let him go.

"Jack… you are such a bad liar… I know your telling the truth," Clay said, shaking his head. "Just don't let me catch you in here again, got it!"

Clay then went back to lassoing and didn't notice Jack sneak off in an oddball direction and go and find Kimiko. Nor did he see the parting shot at him, sticking out his tongue. He found Kimiko by a fountain tapping away on her computer, which made Jack grin. He had forgotten that she was a tech geek like he was. He snuck up behind her and used a chloroformed soaked rag to knock her unconscious.

Then, with a grin he lifted her in his arms and took off with his helio pack.

**M**

The boys hadn't noticed that Kimiko was gone until Omi went looking for her to ask if he could play her game system. When he couldn't find her, he got agitated and got the other boys to begin looking for her. They kept looking for her until Katnappe leapt over the wall. The boys all saw her and went over and stood their ground.

"So… do you think that you're going to steal our Wu?" Rai asked.

"I'm not here to steal your Wu, though it is tempting," Katnappe purred. "I'm here to stop Jack from doing the dumbest thing I've ever seen him do."

"Jack wasn't here to steal the Wu," Clay said, tipping his hat.

"What do you mean Jack was here!" Rai snapped at the cowboy. "And why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because he wasn't here to steal our Wu," Clay commented.

"That's because moron, he was here to catnap your little friend the fire girl," the cat girl slapped her head.

"Why would he want to kidnap Kimiko?" Omi said. "Unless he sees girls as being weak… and I bet that Kimiko will knock him out cold for telling her that."

Katnappe raised her eyebrow. "There is a dance at our school and he couldn't get a date."

"You go to Jack's school?" Omi said.

However, this was said at the same time as Rai and Clay's jaws dropped and they both stated at the same time. "Jack wanted to go on a date with Kimiko."

The Clay continued, "I can understand Rai, he likes her… but I never imagined Jack."

This caused Rai to elbow him in the ribs. "Alright, let's go kick his but."

"You'll need Chase Young," Katnappe purred, causing them to stare at her,

Rai got right into her face. "Now why might I ask do we need him? He's just as bad as Jack!"

"Because you're going to a group area and all three of you are going to let your tempers get the better of you and cause a public scene best left unsaid," Katnappe commented.

"But why him?" Omi said, frowning at the girl.

"Because even though I got fired… literally from my job as apprentice, he is in fact got more honor then Jack, myself, Wuya or Hannibal… or… well any of the Heylin side," Katnappe said.

"And why would he want to help us," Clay muttered.

"Because Jack is going on a date! What do most boys want to do on a date?" Katnappe yowled. This caused both Rai and Clay to turn and look at each other, their faces pale.

"What do most boys want to do on a date?" Omi said, confusion in his voice.

Katnappe just tapped him on the head. "Sorry kid, but this is one thing you have to wait until you're older to get to know about."

"But how does this have anything to do with why Chase would help us," Omi continued bugging her.

"Consider it an act of honor… that old geezer is such a stickler for honor, it isn't funny… it is kind of his weak point…" Katnappe purred. "Ohh… this is going to be fun…"

**M**

Jack was watching Kimiko as she sat in the seat of the moon buggy, sleeping heavily. Her eyes suddenly blinked open and she glanced down to find herself tied quite thoroughly. She then turned to Jack. "Jack… what is this about?"

"Uhh… hmm… I needed a date to the dance, and you were the lucky candidate… after wards, we can do you know what…" Jack stated. "It is a date thing, right?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Kimiko snapped.

"Hey… I am a teenage boy, not a gentleman… you want a gentleman… go with Raimundo… and a Heylin gentleman… the only one I know of is Chase Young," suddenly Jack's eyes went wide. "My hero!"

"Yeah… are those Wuya, Chase and Hannibal Bean minis?" Kimiko asked looking at his dash in shock.

"Uh… yeah… what of it…"

"You are crazy Jack," Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, hello, you're my date, so let's go… if you aren't nice, I'll let one of the football players have you, and you know that you can't show off your Xiaolin abilities on them," Jack smiled. "So don't even think about beating them up."

"I'll figure out something dummy," Kimiko snapped. "I so far refuse."

**M**

Raimundo was defiantly not happy with Katnappe's plan to get Chase to help them. Of course, he and Clay did not think that getting the _old geezer _as _Ashley _had put it to help them was a good plan at all. But when Omi heard that it would be a duty of honor for Chase, he went along with it.

Thus they were just walking into Chase's lair unannounced. And, as should be expected, the cats were on them in an instant. However, Omi's quick words stopped the cats in their tracks. "We are here to see Chase on a matter of honor."

"Oh… and hopefully Wuya's out… nyahh?" Katnappe asked the cats who nodded at her. "She… she would be a party crasher and having an adult show up at a school function dressed like she is ready for Halloween… not a very good thing… she's gone, right?"

One of the cats nodded it's head at her then nodded for them to follow it to go and see Chase, who was lounging on his throne.

"And Chase," Rai muttered so only Ashley and the other two monks could hear him. "Won't stand out like a sore thumb with his armor and the fact he's hundred's of years old."

"Well, that's because your boys, duh. You haven't noticed that he looks like he's somewhere between sixteen and eighteen…" Ashley muttered.

Chase raised an eyebrow at the foursome. "Is it the idea here that the Fire Dragon has quit and you have decided that you need a Cat Dragon to defeat me."

"Oh… now that was really funny," Ashley purred. "But seriously… your jokes stink. This has to do with Jack…"

"Spicer… that insignificant bug that I like to be out of my way?" Chase sat up and folded his arms. "Do you think I am to take you seriously… I won't have anything to do with that insignificant worm… now be gone."

"Well… this is a matter of honor… I think that Jackie Poo..," Katnappe watched as Chase's eye twitched at the nick name she gave the boy. "… well, he may possibly try to do something dishonorable…"

"And what has that to do with me?" Chase growled, his eyes turning dangerous.

"It is something that will dishonor the Heylin side!" Ashley chirped rather then purred, which caused Chase's eye to twitch again.

"Why do I get the idea she is enjoying torturing him?" Rai stated loud enough for everyone including Chase to hear him, which caused Young to glare at him. "What? I am right… she's insane."

"Which doesn't explain why you are here or what it has to do with me…" Chase commented.

"It's not my fault that the dumb cat decided to come and get your help just because Jack decided to kidnap Kimiko, force her onto a date with him… and…" Rai's face turned red.

"What does this have to do with me?" Chase glared at them. "I suggest getting out now."

"Well… Rai and Clay would beat Jack to a pulp… as would Kimiko… we're trying to avoid that situation," Katnappe sighed. "And Omi is rather naïve as to the importance of the situation… not of hiding the Xiaolin and Heylin until the right time, but… the other thing…"

"Just wait until the _date _thing is finished," Chase glared at them again. He pointed to the door. "I am holding my patience with you longer then I usually do… leave!"

"Ahh… first… would you explain to me what it is that they won't explain to me about what it is that Jack will want to do with Kimiko afterwards?" Omi suddenly asked. "I think that is why Kimiko will try to beat him up and we'll have to diverge the situation."

"What is he talking about?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow at the other three.

"He is seriously clueless about what Jack would do… or try too?" Rai turned to Clay, his eyes wide. "I figured he would actually know, being as old as he is…"

"Perhaps not partner…" Clay shook his head in mirth.

"All right, somebody cover baldies ears," Katnappe purred. When Rai and Clay both had covered an ear, Katnappe continued. "What do hormonal teenage boys want? They want to have sex with girls and make babies."

Clay watched as Young's jaw suddenly dropped at the abruptness of Katnappe's comment. "I agree she didn't have to be _that _blunt about it."

Omi's ears were then uncovered. He smiled at Chase. "Will you now explain to me?" Chase suddenly changed form and stepped right up to Omi and roared, then changed back to his human form. Omi's eyes went wide and tearful. "Oh…"

Chase then turned to Katnappe. "As much as I would like to help… what about me appearing as I am in…"

Katnappe suddenly stuffed a turtleneck into his face. "I so got that one planned buster… oh… and for my enjoyment of all this… I am so going to owe you one big whoop Wuya's bottom so she'll listen to you."

Chase swung at her, causing the monks and Katnappe to scatter.

**M**

Kimiko was not happy with the fact that Jack had convinced her to actually go inside. Actually, it did not help that he was embarrassing her every time someone walked by and she ducked down and he made that ridiculous face of his. A bunch of the boys at the school looked like they would give Jack a swirly the next day, for which she was grateful. However, it didn't help her current situation.

A jock stepped up. "Mam… are you…"

"You're with me buster!" his date commented.

Jack suddenly swung Kimiko onto the dance floor. She let out a groan as the boy attempted to slow dance… right on her feet. She thought she was going to die from a long time of having her feet stepped on, when someone tapped her one the shoulder. "May I have this dance."

"Hey, she's…" Jack stopped short when he realized who it was. "Uhh… Chase…"

"What!" Kimiko swung around. "How?"

Chase maneuvered her away from a stunned Jack. "You can thank your stupid friends and that annoying cat… they were afraid you would make a scene if Jack tried to do an unmentionable to you."

"Unmentionable…" a flash went off and a picture was taken. Chase glared at the camera.

"I think that I will pass you off to your friend who is a wind bag," Chase muttered, not happy to be in this situation. "This will give me a chance to lecture Jack about certain things… and promise him a few good beatings on that."

Kimiko then found herself passed off to Rai. She glared at the boy. "Rai… why didn't you come in to rescue me?"

"Katnappe wouldn't let me," Rai muttered. "I think her plan stinks… Chase here with Jack and her… not a good thing… she's planning something… I bet it is a big plot of theirs."

"It is not," Kimiko commented as another flash went off. "Why though wouldn't she let you!"

"Because she knew Clay or I would beat up Jack. Omi would ask what a certain thing we have been trying to _not _explain to him is and knowing Jack, he would have explained," Rai muttered.

"But how did she convince Chase of all people to help…"

"He isn't helping… he's doing it out of a matter of honor," Rai muttered.

"If that came from you I would be offended," Kimiko sighed.

"Hey… why not from him," Rai muttered.

"Because his sense of honor is the one Xiaolin thing left in him silly," Kimiko commented. Omi walked up to them while Clay was smirking.

"I found out what Jack wanted to do with you… I don't understand why it had to do with anything with sense of honor…" Omi was still confused.

"What do you mean you don't understand," Kimiko glared.

"Well… what does playing with bunnies have to do with it… I don't understand why Chase would worry about Jack playing with bunnies… oh… I get it… for the Heylin side… that is one of the most un-Heylinish things one can do…" Omi commented.

"He heard it from one of the jocks," Clay commented. "Can Omi and I have a dance?"

"Why both of you?" Kimiko commented. Rai walked off muttering to himself.

"We wanted our picture taken…" Omi commented. Clay suddenly hugged the two of them and a flash of light came. Suddenly Kimiko found herself grabbed by Ashley in normal clothes.

"Come on girl… let's party!" She led Kimiko to the D.J. and passed over a piece of paper. "I don't know about you, but this party needs some more flare! Let's show them girl power."

"You have got to be…" Kimiko found herself dragged to the dance floor again and a very lively techno music came on. She found herself moving to the music. A person came up with the camera again and snapped a photo. "Explain to me the pictures!"

"Anyone who they think has charm… couples and friends…"

"Hold on… they didn't snap a picture of me and Jack! Thank…" Kimiko suddenly found Jack grabbing her and another picture snapped.

"Seems your photogenic," Katnappe laughed. "This is better then I could have hoped for… and no fighting to boot."

Chase then came over and grabbed Jack's ear. "What did I tell you about…"

"Going and playing with bunnies?" Omi commented as he hurried over. Both Jack and Chase looked at him with aghast looks on their faces.

"Don't ask," Clay laughed.

"Bunnies! That is the cutest way of putting that I have ever heard! You are so cute Omi! Katnappe suddenly grabbed Omi and Chase into a hug and another picture was snapped.

"I wish I had never come… this place's noise is horrendous," Chase glared at the students who got to close.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it Clay?" Kimiko asked.

"Huh… I'm thinking of getting them to do a Western two step, be right back," Clay hurried off smiling.

"Yup… it's going to be a long night…" Kimiko shook her head.

**M**

A few days later, Kimiko received a package from Katnappe. In it were photo's from the night of the dance, some that were taken by the school photographer, and others by various people around the school. Katnappe wrote a letter with them.

_Hey Fire Sparrow-  
I was able to buy these off the people who did the school dance and convince others to fork over the goods, some kindly… though others had to be blackmailed. There are tons of pictures there, I have another set… plus some… hope you enjoy!  
- Ashley Spencer aka, Katnappe. _

Kimiko could not help but smile. In many ways Katnappe was still the enemy, but in others she was a very, very good friend.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – I came up with this idea seeing Jack work on his moon buggy vehicle and then I got conniving and one thing led to another.


End file.
